


an awful sort of sickness

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Juice, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomiting, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: maybe they were both fucked up.or maybe this was all chuck's fault.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	an awful sort of sickness

**Author's Note:**

> in part, i blame darkcity/jc. but i mostly blame myself, considering that the only reason i have to blame jc is in goading each other to post similarly filthy fics and being a part of the dirty juice gang, our faction. we joked that we'd post our horrific bodily fluid fanfictions if chuck/oc ever made it to the list of most used aew fics, and today was the day where that finally happened.
> 
> all the writing is my own of course. this is my fault. 
> 
> so uh. here it is. vomit porn. now y'all know.
> 
> uh...enjoy?

The flutter of Orange’s anxious throat around him was the first thing he felt, hot and wet around the entirety of his cock. God, it felt good in ways that he couldn’t begin to describe, too deep to be comfortable for Orange, just deep enough to feel good in a way that turned his stomach in all the wrong, all the right ways. 

Chuck thought he might’ve felt it before Orange did, the hot rush of liquid surrounding his dick before Orange’s blue eyes were going teary and wide. He tried to pull back, but Chuck let out noises that could only be described as desperate, hooking sweat-damp hands around the back of his head and holding him in place.

“What the fuck?” was the only thing that Chuck could say, mostly to himself, the words pushed out of his throat involuntarily.

Kinda like the vomit currently surrounding his dick, molten liquid around him. And Chuck thought it might burn him with how hot it was, eyes fluttering shut as he fucked into the warm mess that was Orange’s mouth.

Sick dripped out past his lips, slicking down his chin and dripping into his lap, and Chuck just didn’t fucking care as he chased his own pleasure in the middle of all the mess. Orange had stopped trying to pull back, even as some of the puke started to leak out of his nose, spraying it all over Chuck’s crotch with each heavy breath he took.

He was resigned to his fate, puke-slicked hands groping at his cock through his jeans. Chuck watched, fascinated, as he started to stroke himself through his pants, moaning and nearly choking around his extended mouthful.

Maybe Orange was as fucked up as he was. The taste of cock and vomit didn’t seem to deter him as he thrust up into his own hand, puke seeping into his jeans.

“Yeah? You...you like this, baby?” Chuck breathed, dazed as Orange started to nod the moment he finished talking.

A thick string of vomit dripped down his chin and Chuck should’ve found it gross. Instead, he tracked the motion and let out a strangled moan, fucking up harder into Orange’s mouth. He would usually last a little longer, but the heat and the inherent wrongness swirled in the pit of his stomach and he could feel himself growing closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fuck, Orange. I can feel you gagging around me, you’re so fucking hot that I’m willing to fuck your face even thought you’ve made a mess of yourself,” Chuck said, hesitating before licking his lips and continuing to speak, “once I cum down your pukey throat, you’re gonna have to clean all of it off of me with that tongue of yours, baby. Get every inch of me clean.”

He could feel Orange shuddering under him, shivering from the feeling of gagging repeatedly but also from his hand rubbing at his cock. Moving a little closer, he slid his dick down Orange’s throat and a foot between his spread, vomit soaked thighs, Orange starting to rut against him.

“That’s right, babe, hump my leg like the sick little puppy you are.”

He felt like he was going crazy, watching vomit drip from his lips and tears from those blue fuckin’ eyes of his. Most of all, he felt like the world’s biggest asshole, but that was pretty much how he felt all the time.

He might as well get off too.

Chuck was practically humping his face, panting and gasping as he felt himself get closer and closer to orgasm. The grip he had on his hair had to hurt, but Orange was letting out high, needy sounds, still jerking himself off with greedy, filthy hands. The tent at the front of his vomit soaked jeans was obscene, straining hard against the foul, wet fabric.

One more gag was enough, lurching around his cock, that sick, sweet friction combined with that molten heat. With one last low, shivering moan, Chuck dug his nails into Orange’s scalp and came hard down his throat. His body bowed as he shot rope after rope down his raw, abused throat, cursing the whole way down.

And then Orange was pushing him back hard, one hand firm on his hip as he let out a steady stream of sick onto the crotch of his jeans, more joining the initial spray. He never stopped rubbing himself, even as he fully emptied the contents of his stomach all over his lap, eyebrows knit together.

Finally, his body arched in a way that could only be described as obscene. His voice was hoarse, completely fucked out as his lips worked around a moan of Chuck’s name, just adding to the filth of the scene that was threatening to make his dick hard again. Orange’s hips thrust up once, twice, and then a third time into nothing, before he slumped to the ground with a blissed out look on his filthy face.

But, looking down at Orange’s prone, vomit and cum drenched body, Chuck couldn’t help but think that he was the one who was truly sick.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (if you even read it). find me on tumblr and tell me how nasty i am, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
